Am I Dreaming?
by loveteamstarkid
Summary: Fanfic on me (Rachel) Meeting and falling in love with Starkid's Joey Richter.


Am I dreaming?

Chapter 1  
Just a Normal Day...or so I thought

It was a Tuesday morning. Cold, rainy, and of course hectic in the busy streets of the Big Apple. My best friend, Chelsea, and I were on our way to class at the brilliant New York University which is our dream school. Chelsea is not too tall but tall enough, and she has straight dark brown long hair that used to be curlier than a pigs tail. She is also skinny and very pretty with big hazel eyes. She has been my best friend since the first time we met back in sixth grade. As we walked in, we said our goodbyes as we went to our different classes.

"I'll see you at four back at our apartment. Right, Rach?" She asked.

My name is Rachel. A lot of people use 'Rach' for short though. We live together in an apartment in SoHo.

"Yup! See you then! Bye, chels!"

I trotted on to my first class of the day, Advanced Acting. I am majoring in theatre. I love performing and I am obsessed with broadway.

As I continued to walk to class, I had blasting through my head phones, "Granger Danger" from the theatre group, Starkid. They are everything I dream of being. I look up to them more than anything! My absolute favorite of the group is Joey. Joseph Michael Richter. He is 6'1 and has the most dreamy eyes. He has black silky hair, a killer smile, and a perfect, unforgettable crooked jaw. Can you tell I'm in love?

Today, for some reason I decided to dress down. I threw on my black sweatpants and my Starkid t-shirt. Oh, I also have shoes with "Starkid" painted on the side! Yeah i know, I am very obsessive.

As I arrived in my acting class, I remembered that yesterday my teacher, Mr. Anderson, told us he was going to try to get a guest speaker to talk to us about acting. Sadly, I took out my headphones and got ready for class.

"Okay class, I got us a guest speaker for today!"

The class reluctantly clapped.

"Okay I would like you to give a big welcome to Joseph Richter!"

Suddenly my eyes shot up. I ripped my headphones out with a great pull.

"J-Joseph R-Richter!?" I stammered to myself.

I couldn't believe my eyes. My idol, Joey Richter was standing right before me.

"Hi guys! I'm Joey. You may know me from the group Starkid!"

I heard the mutters throughout the class asking what Starkid was. Peasants.

The Joseph Michael Richter was talking to me-well my class.

He spoke to us about theatre, auditions and making it in the real world. I never wanted this class to end. But depressingly, the sound of the chiming bell rang.

Everyone rushed out of the class with no emotion. I sat. Just sat. Still in awe of what was speaking in front of the classroom to my teacher.

"Thanks Mr. Anderson for having me!" He said with his beautiful crooked smile.

"No! Thank you! I'm sure they really enjoyed it!"

"Haha yeah okay." Joey said sarcastically. "But thanks for the support."

I was still frozen in my seat. I don't know what was wrong with me. I just couldn't move.

"Well I think someone really enjoyed it." said gesturing over towards me laughing. "Rachel! Ohhh earth to Rachel!?"

"I WANT TO BE A STARSHIP RANGER!" What the heck. Why did I just blurt that out. Oh my god. I'm in the presence of Joey Richter and I blurt out "I want to be a starship ranger" a line from one of his musicals, Starship. How embarrassing.

"Oh my gosh! You're a Starkid fan! That's amazing! I didn't think anyone here knew me!"

"Y-ye-yeah," I managed. I was completely mordified. And I totally forgot what I was wearing. Complete creeper status here. I ran out of the room as fast as I could.

I had fifteen minutes until my next class, Advanced Singing. I went outside and sat at a table to calm down.

Joey Richter is at my school. Joey Richter was talking to my class. Joey Richter spoke to me. What was going on.

The fifteen minutes went by way to fast and then I realized I was going to be late. I grabbed my stuff off the moldy green colored table in a hurry and stood up ready to start sprinting. Then my head hit something and I fell down. I'm naturally clumsy so I assumed it was a pole. But I was wrong.

Chapter 2  
Did this just happen?

"Ouch" I muttered.

"I am so sorry! Are you okay? I didn't mean- well you see- I've just been looking everywhere for you!" Said a way to familiar voice.

I looked up and saw the most perfect face I had ever seen. It was Joey.

"Why would you be looking for me?" I had to be dreaming.

"Be-because, I wanted to see you again." He stuttered.

"Oh...um...well I'm so sorry for bumping into you. I can be kind of a klutz..." I couldn't believe Joey wanted to see me.

"Hey I know your probably late to class so I won't keep you." He said in the sweetest voice. He handed me I folded up piece of paper, smiled, and walked away.

What just happened. Am I dreaming or something? I had a huge smile on my face that wouldn't leave. How was this all happening. I had to have been dreaming. I pinched my self, "ouch!" Nope not dreaming.

I started to run now to my class. I made it there in a seconds time. I sat down and unfolded the paper. It looked like it was scribbled in a hurry, probably since he went looking for me. No way.

Hey Rachel. You seem really cool and your really beautiful I would love to see you again! Call me! -JR

Then their were 10 digits. Joey Richter's phone number.

Chapter 3  
Explaining

After all my classes were done for the day, I ran over to my apartment. Chelsea had another class and should be home within an hour. I couldn't wait to tell her what happened today. I sat on my comfy bed and took everything in. It was amazing. I played with the golden paper in my hand. The paper that contained Joey Richter's number. Wow.

I know this may sound crazy, but I was actually debating whether or not to contact him. Seriously, what would a guy like that want with a girl like me. To be honest, I am very self conscience. I'm about 5'7 (taller than most of the other girls in my grade). I have medium length wavy/curly hair that I usually straighten because I absolutely hate my hair curly. My eyes are the ugliest shade of brown possible, you might as well say they are just black, dark black holes. I just have issues with my self confidence.

Well anyway, Chelsea was about to be home any minute. I didn't know how to explain to her the day that I had.

"Hey Rach!" She called as she walked in.

I walked into the living room. She knew the second she saw my face something was up.

"What? What is it?" She said worriedly.

"Nothing, you know, I just might have met a guy today..."

"O-M-G! Are you serious! Who? Where? How? Ahh tell me! Do I know h-"

"Chelsea. Take a breath!" I said, half laughing. "Now don't freak out when you read this." I handed her the folded paper. She looked at me all confused.

"Who's JR?" She asked anxiously.

I couldn't contain myself any longer, I had to tell her.

"Okay, stay calm. His name is Joey. Joey Richter."

"Aw Joey! That's a cute na- wait! Joey Richter? The Joey Richter from Starkid?!"

"Mhm"

"No way! Your lying!"

"Nope I'm not! He was the guest speaker for my acting class! But I'm not going to call him."

"Why not! You have too! come on! Please? I'll make you! You have t-"

"Chelsea! I said don't freak out! I made a complete idiot of my self in front of him!"

"What happened?"

"What didn't. I zoned out and randomly yelled that I want to be a starship ranger, then I ran away. He went looking for me and found me sitting outside, but I didn't notice him so when I stood up I banged right into him and fell on the ground. I was going to be late to singing so he gave me this note and walked away."

"That's amazing! I can't believe it! Aw I am so happy! You are going to call him right?"

"I don't know, I made a pretty bad impression. I don't understand why he would want to see me! I'm just some random fan and he's...perfect. Absolutely perfect! I've admired him for so many years now! What would he want with a girl like me!"

"Rachel! You are so amazing! Why wouldn't he want a girl like you? Rach, how about you just think about this before you say no for sure. Okay?"

"Okay I will" I reluctantly said.

Chapter 4

It was a nice day outside. I am sitting out on the benches near my acting class, waiting for the bell. I don't know why I got to class early, all I know is that I couldn't get Joey out of my head. Do I call him or not? I didn't want to seem crazy to him or anything, well from our first encounter he probably already does.

My iPhone is set repeating a certain song. "Even Though" from Starkid's production of "Me and My Dick." Joey was the lead. The way he sings this song just gets to me. It's perfect.

I had one ear free from the head phones waiting to her the buzzing bell.

I began to sing a little out loud. I tend to do that without even realizing it.

"I thought I wanted someone perfect as could be. " I sang.

Then out of know where I heard the most wonderful voice completing the verse behind me.

"When what I needed was the one, who was perfect for me." Continued the voice.

I sat for a moment. I knew who's voice it was. I don't want to turn around because it was just too good to be true. I turned.

"Joey?"

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't get you out of my head!"

I just stared at him dumbfounded. Talk Rachel! Say something!

"Well I was wondering... Would you like to go out to dinner Friday night?"

I couldn't contain myself.

"Yes!" I screamed. Why did I just do that. My face started to turn a bright red. "Uh-I mean...um. Sure, that's cool."

He started laughing in the cutest way. "Great! So how about I pick you up at your apartment say around seven?"

"That would be wonderful! Thank you, Joey."

I took out my notebook and jotted down my apartment address in SoHo. I also put my phone number. Let him be the one to call. The bell rang for class.

"Here," I said as I handed him the tattered sheet of paper. "See you Friday!" I ran off to class.

Chapter 5

The two days went by faster than the speed of light. It was Friday. The night Joey's taking me out to dinner.  
I am feeling so nervous. Chelsea was helping me get ready.

"Why can't I just wear what I want!" I argued.

Because. You asked for my help remember!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Here! This!" She handed me a pink collared button down and a pair of leggings.

"Chelsea..." I whined.

"You're wearing it so go change now!"

I moaned and went to change. Why couldn't I just wear jeans and a t-shirt!

After I finished straightening my untamable hair I heard a knock at the door. Seven o'clock already?

I froze. My nervous got the best of me. I haven't been out since my last boyfriend, Sam. This was back senior year of high school, everything seemed perfect. But then, the unforgettable night happen.

Enough about that, now I'm a sophomore at college and hopefully things will start going good for once.

Chelsea gave me a reassuring hug. "Everything will be alright Rach, I promise. Come on, now come introduce me to this guy!"

There he was, in the doorway of my apartment. I took in his breathtaking appearance. He wore black jeans and a black and gray plaid shirt along with a black coat. Completely gorgeous with his smile, that beautiful crooked jaw I love so much.

"Wow, Rachel. You look great!" Joey exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Chelsea butted in.

Joey laughed.

"Thank you, so do you." I added smiling. I couldn't stop smiling.

Everything was going so perfectly. Until...

Chapter 6

Everything was going so well at the restaurant. Joey kept making me laugh with all his jokes and funny voices. I was the happiest I've ever been. It was such a picture perfect moment, but then...

"Rachel!" I heard a high pitched voice call out behind me.

I turned around in my seat. Oh god no. Please don't let this be happening. Not here. Not now.

"Hope!" I said in the nicest, most fake voice possible.

Hope was this girl Chelsea and I knew all the way back from middle school all the way up until high school. She was the meanest most annoying girl I have ever met. She made Chelsea and my life hell! It felt so good to finally get away from her moving up to New York.

"I didn't know you lived in the city now!" She continued in her annoying voice.

"Um, yeah." I replied uncomfortably. My face got burning red. I wanted to leave.

She walked over towards Joey touching his shoulder flirtatiously. My face got redder.

"Who's this handsome young man?" She asked, pushing him down in the chair forcefully, he couldn't get out of her grasp.

Joey saw my face. I was half in tears. I couldn't stand looking at Hope. I hadn't seen her since senior year. I knew exactly what she was trying to do, what she always does, make boys fall in love with her. She couldn't stand being with out a boyfriend for even a second.

"Well Hope," Joey hissed. "I am Rachel's boyfriend. And I would like for you to please let go of me and let us enjoy our night."

Wait a minute, did Joey just say that he was my boyfriend! Oh my gosh. I was about to speak when Hope cut in.

"BOYFRIEND!? Rachel has a boyfriend! Haha very funny. I know your lying. Rachel, you couldn't get a boyfriend even if you payed someone. Whatever have fun with your boyfriend," she put up hand quotes as she said boyfriend, she skipped away laughing with a few other girls I didn't recognize.

I couldn't handle it. Tears were running down my face uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry Joey!" I said through my tears. I ran out as fast as I could. I heard what sounded like laughs from snobby girls as I was darting out.

As I pushed through the door I heard Joey scream "Rachel! Please wait!" But it was too late, there was no way I was turning back.

Chapter 7

Hope was right. I could never get a boyfriend. There was no way out of this, Joey would never want to see me again after that. I wouldn't even want to see myself.

I kept running. It felt good, getting away from it all. I was still crying though. What was Hope doing there anyway? Wait, I think I recognized one of the girls she was with. No, it couldn't be. KRISTEN!? Kristen was this girl that was my best friend during seventh and eighth grade until she started going really crazy. She got into drugs and started hanging out with really bad kids. She was changing and it really hurt me, I went through a really depressed stage. The friendship ended after she got out of the mental institution. That place changed her, but not for the better.

I can't believe that they were there together! I'm sure they're all talking about me now. Telling Joey all my embarrassing stories over the years.

Joey, I knew it was all too good to be true. There was nothing for me to do now, he would never want me. Not anyone.

I got tired of running and found a bench to sit down at Washington Square Park. Of course, right when my life starts to get better hell comes back! This is why I have no confidence. Because of those b**ches. Thinking back to middle school made me even more upset.  
Then about high school. Up until that unforgettable day. No, not going back to that time. No.

I was about to start running back towards my apartment when I heard my favorite song being sung.

"Wait. Don't go," sang the voice. No, he's not doing this.

"There's something I need you to know," he continued.

"Why are you doing this," I managed through my sobs.

" Just wait, give me a minute, My head's confused but I know there's something in it. Won't you stay, Please stay. Until I get it clear." He sang in his perfect voice. I knew exactly what he was doing.

"Joey...please. You don't have to do this." I begged.

"What I'm trying to say is, I'd feel much better if you would stay here," he sounded so sincere. "Rachel, why did you run away from me? I was so worried!"

"Because of her!" I snapped, "She's right! All those things she said are right! There's no way anyone would want to be my boyfriend!" I continued. Then I whispered as the tears came even stronger, "Even you."

Joey held me in his arms and sang, " I thought I wanted someone perfect as could be. When what I needed was the one, who was perfect for me."

What happened after that was something I would never forget.

Chapter 8

"Well, well, well. Look what we've got here." I heard the voice of what I thought to be the devil. "Rachel it's been way to long since the last time we saw each other. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything over here."

It was Kristen. I haven't spoken to her since the summer going into high school. She was there along with Hope and some of the other girls. Surrounding Joey and I.

"Now listen to me-" Joey began then getting interrupted by Kristen.

"No. You listen to me. Rachel and I have some unfinished business that I would like to handle now. So stand up off your fat ass Rachel and come over here." Kristen had the most evil voice I've ever heard.

"Leave me alone," I hissed.

She just continued "Oh is that what you want? Then no I don't think I will. Let's see, what should I tell your new "friend" about you. Well first off, your hair is just so...wait a minute he probably hasn't seen your hair natural has he. Well we can fix that. Right Hope?"

"Haha right!" Hope had a sinister laugh.

The next thing I knew I had a bucket of ice cold water poured over my head. It felt like gallons and gallons, never ending. It didn't help that it was the middle February and the weather was below freezing in the middle of the night.

I screamed so loud. I was shaking so much. I kind of wished I remembered to bring my jacket with me but I was too overwhelmed by Joey's appearance when he picked me up.

I heard the laughing of the girls die down as Joey was screaming something that was inaudible to me at the moment.

I noticed Joey wrapping his coat around me holding me once more.

"J-j-j" I couldn't speak.

"Shh I have you now. They're gone. It will be okay. I'm here, and I will never let you go." He said sweetly.

He lifted my still shaking body, and my now curly hair, up. I closed my eyes and felt so safe in his arms.

Chapter 9

I felt like I had been sleeping for what seemed like months. Something wasn't right. I was wrapped up in my bed with about seven or so blankets. My head felt like it was on fire. Ugh, I knew this feeling. I was sick. I started coughing loudly. Chelsea came running in my room.

"Rach! Oh, thank god your finally awake! It's already Sunday!"

"What's going on?" I asked confused. If it was Sunday, then I slept a whole day!

"After those bi**ches drenched you with freezing water you fell asleep when Joey carried you back here. I was so worried about you-" Then she got interrupted as another voice entered my room.

"WE were so worried. Oh your finally up! How are you feeling?" It was Joey.

"I'll leave you two alone." Chelsea winked as she walked out. Leave it to Chelsea to make even this situation more awkward.

He came and sat down on my bed noticing I was feeling a little too warm. He removed a few blankets.

"You know we never really have gotten to have a full conversation yet," he said in a flirty way. He was playing with my curly hair.

Curly hair!? Oh no! I reached and pulled my head under the blankets.

"Rachel, what are you doing?"

"My hair. I don't want you to see. Please." My voice was shaking. There are many things I don't like about myself, but my hair is at the top of the list.

He pulled the blankets off and he was pointing to his jaw. His beautiful crooked jaw. I knew what he was inferring. "Your hair is beautiful. Never be ashamed or embarrassed about that. I love your hair."

He took a piece of my hair and used it as a fake mustache. He started doing a funny Italian pizza maker impression.

I couldn't help but laugh, he was so cute. It's been awhile since I've truly laughed like that.

"I've been meaning to ask," I started, "Why are you in New York?"

"Oh that. Haha, well I wanted to try a new place, meet some new people," he winked at me, "and I was going to try to audition for broadway!" He explained.

"Broadway! That's amazing Joey!" I exclaimed but my voice cracking as it always does when I'm sick.

"I've been meaning to ask you something as well, what is with those girls, Hope and Kristen." He asked.

I explained to him almost everything going from seventh grade up until senior year. How Hope bullied me, when Kristen and I were inseparable then she turned on me. I lightly brought up my depression but I was carful, I didn't mention the unforgettable thing about Sam.

He gave me a tight hug and whispered, "No one should have to go through all of that for so long, especially you."

I felt the tears coming.

I started to get the flashbacks again. I was not going to do that again. I remembered something that was told to me a year ago, 'Live in the present, the past is over with.'

"Oh, I remember something," I began to change the subject "So since when are you my boyfriend?" I was giggling because I used the same air quotes Hope used when referring to Joey.

"Oh well- um I was wondering, would you- I mean-uh-do you want to be my-uh-I would love for-" I saw he was struggling.

I cupped his face in my hands, "Yes!" I whispered. "I would be honored."

His chocolate brown eyes lit up and he smiled. "Yes!? Seriously!"

"After what you did? I'd be dumb not to!" I kissed him softly on his cheek. "Thank you Joey. For everything."

We both turned our direction to my closed door as we heard someone shout YES in excitement.

We looked at each other and laughed. "Chelsea!" We screamed simultaneously.

She opened the door, "What!" She was laughing too. "It's not like I was listening to that entire conversation through the door!" She continued sarcastically.

All of a sudden Chelsea's phone beeped, a text message. She looked down at the cellular device.

"Oh no." She whispered.

Chapter 10

We sat in silence in the living room. The text was from Ryan, Chelsea's ex boyfriend. They were together from freshman year until senior year.

I had an aggravated look on my face and was unintentionally squeezing Joey's hand. I know why Chelsea said oh no.

All through high school they were inseparable. Until Ryan did something I will never forgive him for.  
Near the end of senior year, Ryan had cheated on Chelsea with a girl named Anne and ended up getting her pregnant.

I had never seen Chelsea as upset as she was during that time. Ryan was supposed to come with us to NYU, but Anne convinced him not to and stay with her in Florida.

"I'm so sorry!" I whispered seeing Joey's now red hand. He rubbed my back trying to help seeing I looked pretty upset. He kissed me on the cheek.

"What did the text say Chelsea?" I hissed.

"That he's going to be in New York on Friday and wants to see me." She said stunned.

"I don't want him anywhere near you! Not after everything he put you through! After what I had to watch you go through! No way!" I was screaming now.

"But what if he's coming to apologize! Don't I deserve that!" She exclaimed.

She was right. She did deserve that. The tears began to roll down her face. I embraced her. "It'll be okay, I'm going to be right here with you." I smiled at her.

"Rachel! You still have a fever! Go back and lay down now!" Chelsea yelled in a motherly tone. Chelsea has always been like my mother, she's always looking out for me and taking care of me. Which is why I'm going to do the same for her. But I also sensed she wanted to be alone.

Joey carried me into the bedroom.

"You know, my legs do work!" I half laughed.

"Well it's so I can do this." His lips were on mine. Fireworks began to go off all around me. Every bad thing began to disappear. It was just Joey and I. He tilted me back and lied me on the bed.

I smiled at him. That was the first time I've been kissed in a long time, and it was perfect.

Then I saw Chelsea sobbing still sitting on the couch through my door frame.

I actually couldn't wait for Ryan to get here now. I've got many things I've liked to tell him over the years. Many.

Chapter 11

Thank god I had off of school this whole week. It was our usual February break.

I was showing Joey around the city. Since I was still a little sick he made me wear his jacket on top of mine to stay warm. It was also the firs time I had my hair naturally curly and was worried about it.

We were in Times Square, it was so beautiful. I grew up in Florida and lived there my whole life. I hated it, I've wanted to live in the city ever since I could remember.

"So where is your first audition big shot?" I asked him.

He glanced down at a sheet of paper, "It's at Al Hirschfeld Theatre, down on 45th."

We still had time before his audition so we did some sightseeing around Times Square. I took him into the wax museum. We had never laughed as much as we did in there. We did funny poses and took a plethora of pictures with the figures.

There was still the near occasion of fans but I could handle it. I wouldn't let anything come between us.

As we walked into the theatre I heard a familiar voice.

"Joey Richter. A Starkid." Said the snobbish voice. "A wanna be talent," she said coldly. It was Hope. "I just couldn't believe Rachel had a boyfriend so I just had to look you up. Then I remembered, how could I forget. You were the guy Rachel talked all about through High School." Then she began to mock me, "He's so amazing, his voice is so perfect, blah blah blah! Let's just say I saw your "talent" and I can't even begin to see what you would see in each other! Rach, your ugly and have no talent and well him, he just has no talent!"

I couldn't hold it in any longer, "Listen here Hope. I've had to deal with you for most of my life and I'm tired of you always trying to ruin it! You can make fun of me all you want but don't ever say anything about Joey. If you want to see wannabe talent here just look at this!" I handed her a little mirror I had in my bag.

Hope was about to continue when Joey pulled me away outside. He cupped my face into his hands and kissed me. It wasn't just any kiss, it was a true, genuine, and passionate kiss I had never experienced before.

"I- I love you Rachel!" He kissed me again.

Chapter 12

"I love you too," I whispered.

"Aw how cute! It's like a little loser couple!" Hope was pointing at us.

"Just ignore her Rachel," Joey said.

We walked back into the theatre hand in hand and proud to have each other. I made a promise to myself, I wasn't going to let Hope get to me anymore. 'She's not worth it' I thought to my self. Yeah okay, let's see how long that lasts.

Joey's audition went well, however, Hope was also auditioning for the same show. Back in Florida I used to be in shows with her. Everyone hated her because she always thought she was better than everyone when she really wasn't. Hope would always brag about becoming famous. I guess nothing's changed.

It began to snow a little. I just wanted this moment to last forever. Joey and I walking hand in hand through Times Square in the snow. He looked at me smiling with his crooked jaw.

He saw I was shaking a little. He cuddled me tight in his arms. "We should get you back home so you don't get more sick."

"Okay..." I said with a sad look.

"No! Don't worry. Trust me we will totally be doing this again!" He said and then kissed me on my bright red cheek.

It was late and dark out. Joey didn't want me walking home in the dark so we got a cab.

I still didn't feel too well so I leaned my head on his shoulder. He cradled me in his arms and began singing the chorus to Even Though.

I knew as long as I had Joey by my side I would be happy.

Then, everything around me went black.

Chapter 13

Everything hurt. From my head all the way down to my legs. I heard a commotion of people talking hectically There was a continuous beeping nice next to me. I could barely open my eyes. I had no idea what was going on.

Through all the pain a managed to think of one thing, "j-jo-joe," I moaned. The beeping got faster.

"She's waking up!" I heard. "Someone! Come!" I believe it was Chelsea.

"J-jo-" I tried again.

"Rachel! Can you hear me!" She screamed and squeezed my hand. I squeezed it back.

"Oh thank god!" She exclaimed. "You were in a terrible accident."

I was coming slowly to my senses. "What?"

"The driver of you taxi, he was drugged and high on medication. Illegally. I was so worried. You have been in a coma for three days! They weren't sure that you were going to wake up!"

What? I was in a car crash. What was going on! The last thing I remember was Joey holding me in the back seat. Wait a minute.

"W-where is he?" I managed. "Where is J-Joey?" I didn't realize it, but there were tears running down my face.

"He's in another room. He got hurt badly too. He hasn't woken up yet though. You were both hurt pretty badly." She explained.

I couldn't breathe. No this wasn't happening. This had to be a dream, I'm dreaming right? Rachel stop this now.

"I...have to see...him. Now." I said through breaths. I started fiddling with the wires attached to me. Next thing I knew I had two nurses and a doctor pushing me to stay in the bed.

"JOEY!" I screamed. " I NEED YOU! JOEY PLEASE!"

Now Chelsea was crying.

The doctor was trying to calm me down, " Miss, please. Your friend will be alright. But I need you to please stay here and rest. You are in a very delicate stage. Stay still, and we will do our best to take care of you and your friend."

They injected something into my arm and walked out.

"Joey..." I sobbed.

Chapter 14

A week went by. I was still at the hospital trying to recover. My whole right side got injured pretty badly. A broken wrist, a few cracked ribs and a broken leg. I wasn't allowed to walk yet, but everyday they wheel me in a wheel chair to Joey's room for a few hours.

He was still un conscience. I was with him now. Holding his cold, unresponsive hand made me tear up. He was also pretty badly injured. His left arm was in a cast. They told me he hit his head really bad when we crashed. Everyday I asked the same question, when will he wake up. And it was always the same answer, we don't know.

"Joey, please. Please wake up. I need you. I can't keep seeing you like this. Please..." I cried. I couldn't control my self anymore. The tears came in buckets. Then I remember him asking me to let him hear me sing. The only time he has heard me was when he over heard me that one day, I sang one line.

"Wait don't go. There's something I need you too know." I just lost control. I would never ever sing for someone! But I know Joey deserved it, this was our song.

"Even though I was blind before  
I've realized there is so much more  
And it was always deep down in the core of me I know it now. And even though it seems too much to take  
There's a feeling I can't seem to shake I feel like, I am reading the signs Cause I know that I'm Coming around..." I let it all out. I continued to sing.

"I thought I wanted someone Perfect as could be. When what I needed was  
The one, who was perfect for me... Oh Joey! Will you please wake up! I need you! I...I love you."

I felt the pressure of something squeeze my hand back.

"Joey?"

Chapter 15

My eyes were filled with tears of joy. "Oh Joey! I thought I was going to loose you!" I cried out.

His heart monitor started beeping abnormally fast as he tried to say something. A nurse ran in.

"Doctor! He's awake!" She screamed.

The machine was going crazy. *beep beep beep beep beep beep*

"Joey!" I screamed, "Joey!"

"I need her out of here." The doctor said sternly. The nurse came to wheel me out. I wouldn't let go of Joey's now responsive hand.

"Joey! No! Leave me with him!" I exclaimed.

"R-Rachel!" I heard him moan as the nurse pulled me out shutting the door.

The nurse bought me back to my room trying to calming me down.

"What happened while you were in there?" she asked concerned.

"All-all I did was sing to him, and held his- his hand," I began to cry, "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie. I think you might have just saved his life. He was probably just overwhelmed since he woke back up. You can see him in an hour once things settle down, I promise." She said sympathetically.

"I need to see him now! He needs me! We need each other," I sighed.

"I know I understand, but he's been in conscience for a while now and we have procedures when these things happen. I assure you that everything will be okay. I will come and get you as soon as the doctor allows." she went to change the subject, "Oh, I believe your friends came to see you," she continued, "I'll send them in."

Chelsea must have come back. Wait a second, friends!? Them!? I only had one friend, and that was Chelsea. Who else was here? Oh no, has it been that long? He's already been here for over a week!

I saw Chelsea through the door, they walked in, hand in hand.

"Hi Rachel, how are you?" asked the guy holding my best friends hand.

Him. It was Ryan.

Chapter 16

I looked at Ryan, then to Chelsea, back to Ryan. Was I seeing this correctly. Were they...holding hands!?

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"Well..um you see..." Chelsea began.

"Listen Rachel, I know you have every reason to hate me and not want to talk to me. But I have to tell you-" Ryan started.

"I think you should let me handle this," Chelsea interrupted gesturing Ryan towards the door.

Ryan strutted out. Chelsea came and sat on the bed with me.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked sweetly.

"Fine." I replied coldly."So you two back together now I'm guessing?" I couldn't even look her in the eye. After everything he put her through how could she stand to be with him?

"Look, we all make mistakes. You know that," I knew what she was hinting too, Sam. She continued, "He apologized, I think he really means it. He knows what he did was wrong, and he explained that Anne ended up having a miscarriage. He stayed down in Florida with her and she continued to take advantage of him," she explained.

"So what is he moving up here and everything is going to be all happy like none of that sh*t he put us through ever happened?" I was going to loose it.

"Well he's already been here over a week! He is really sorry and everything! He was the one who wanted to come and apologize to you! Please just let him. Understand that he does care about me. He always has, he was just confused. I love him Rachel. I want to be happy again. Can we just see how everything goes? Take it slow?" She was trying to be strong but I saw the tears coming.

I hugged her tightly, "Yes, of course. I'm sorry Chels, I just can't see you hurt! I can't!"

She laughed and pointed at the cast around my leg. I was laughing too now.

"Knock knock?" I heard Ryan say peeking through the door.

I hugged Chelsea reassuringly, "Let me talk to him, okay?"

She nodded and walked out. It was so awkward. I hadn't seen Ryan in two years. He still looked the same, tall with those little curls with gel on his head.

"Hey," he said awkwardly.

"Okay enough. I have something to say. Yes I accept your apology. No things aren't going back to the way they were before. Yes I still need time. And one last thing, if you ever hurt Chelsea again in anyway, I promise you will regret it for the rest of your life. Got it?" I asked.

"Got it, I promise," then he put his arms around me and hugged me, "I've missed you Rachel!"

I thought for a second and replied, "Missed you too."

Chelsea came back in and joined in making it a group hug.

Next thing i knew one of the nurses walked back into my room, "You can see him now."

My face lit up with excitement, then went into fear. Was he okay? Would he know who I was? How long until he recovers? The questions were never ending in my head. Chelsea held my hand seeing I was scared, she wheeled me in Joey's room then she went back to be with Ryan.

"Joey? How are you?" I already had tears pouring down my face. Seeing him the way he was, bandages, a cast, neck brace, and all these weird monitors hooked up to him. My poor Joey. I grabbed his hand, it felt warm. "Joey!"

"Rachel! I didn't think I-I would see you again!" he responded.

I buried my face in his hand, tears uncontrollably coming out. "I am so glad you are okay!" I never wanted to leave his side.

Chapter 17

*5 weeks later*  
Joey and I are out of the hospital now and are still recovering. His arm was still in a cast and I now wore a boot on my broken leg, we were taking good care of each other.

Ryan and Chelsea are now officially back together and Chelsea had Ryan move in to our apartment. Not what I had in mind...

*********************

I was hanging out at Joey's apartment after school for our two month anniversary.

"Happy two months beautiful,"He kissed me as I wobbled in. He notice there was something wrong. "What is it sweetie?" He asked concerned.

"Eh..it's just... You know how Ryan's been living with me? Well, I forgive him and everything but I'm just still...unsure about him. I hate living there!" I explained.

He big smile appeared on his face, oh how I loved that beautiful jaw.

"What are you smiling about silly?" I asked giggling.

"Well I was going to save this surprise for later tonight but I think you deserve it now..." He went into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed it to me.

I looked at him confused, and then opened it and read:

-Love me tomorrow for it is a new day, love me again like you did the first day, love me always for my heart beats for yours. Kiss me sweetly and gently upon tomorrow morning, hold me tightly...and move in to complete me-

Attached was a shining silver key.

"Joey I'm speechless. I-I don't know what to say," I was smiling like crazy.

Next thing I knew he had his lips pressed onto mine, "What do you say now?" He asked flirtatiously.

I laughed and kissed him back, "Yes!" I exclaimed jumping up then realizing it was a mistake, "Ugh! Okay this stupid boot does not help the uncoordinated" I began to laugh as he helped me back up.

"Oh Joey! Now it's time for your present!" I realized excited. "Close your eyes!"

Chapter 18

"Okay, I know it's not much and it in no way possible beats your gift but here, open your eyes," I said handing him his present. It was a Blink-182 t-shirt, "I know that you like them and I think you look supermegafoxyawesomehot in this color! Hope you like it," I continued nervously.

"Rachel, I love it. It's perfect, you're perfect," he kissed me gently. "Thank you! Now are you ready for your part two of your present?" He asked.

What on earth was he taking about. "Part two?" I asked confused.

"Yup now here, you have to put on this blindfold!" He started to get really excited. He grabbed my hand and started walking me somewhere.

We walked for what seemed like twenty minutes in the freezing cold of NYC, luckily I had a jacket this time. Then he told me I could take off my blindfold.

"Ta daaaaa!" He exclaimed.

There I was. Standing in front of the Eugene O'Neill Theatre, where one of my favorite shows was playing.

"Oh my gosh! Book of Mormon!?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes of course! Now come on, let's go in for part three!" He said pulling me in. I was still in shock.

"Part three?" I asked confused as he pulled me around like a rag doll. He was very excited about something.

Standing in front of me was one of my favorite broadway actors, "R-R-Rory-" I stuttered.

"Hi you must be Rachel, I'm Rory O'Malley, nice to meet you." He began.

"Five minutes! Places everyone places!" Screamed an unseen voice.

"That's my cue! I hope you enjoy the show!" He went back to the stage.

I turned to Joey, "How did yo-"

"Am I amazing or what?" He started to laugh at my still in shock face. We went to our seats. First row.

Getting tickets to this show were incredibly hard, I had tried for months! I have been obsessed with the show for a little over a year now. While waiting for the show to start I leaned over and kissed him, "Okay, it's official. I have absolutely the best boyfriend there is! Joey, this is the best thing anyone has ever done for me, thank you."

I had tears of happiness going down my face. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this happy with someone.

"Love you," he whispered as the lights went dim and the overture began to play.

Chapter 19

Today was the day, Saturday, I was moving into Joey's apartment. Chelsea was helping me finish packing while Ryan was job hunting.

"I can't believe you're moving out already!" she said sadly.

"I know, I'm sorry. But hey, look on the bright side, we'll still see each other all the time and now you also have time for you and Ryan to catch up without me hanging around," I said uplifting.

She glanced over to the Taylor Swift calendar we had hanging on the wall. "Yeah I guess. Thank god we're half way done with the spring semester! Only one month until SUMMER VA-CAY!" She shouted in the most teenage voice possible.

We were laughing hysterically. Chelsea can always make me laugh no matter what she does.

"Yes! At last! FREEDOM!" I exclaimed re-enacting Joey's character, Ron Weasley, from A Very Potter Sequel.

"O-M-G Rachel! You are so obsessive!" Chelsea moaned jokingly.

"No, I'm just really dedicated!" I said joking back.

There was an urgent knock at the door. Chelsea and I looked at each other confused.

I walked over and opened the door.

"Joey! I wasn't expecting you for another two hours! What's up?" I asked gesturing him inside.

"He can you take a walk with me for a few minutes?" Joey asked. He definitely had something he needed to tell me.

I looked over at Chelsea concerned, "Um sure." I replied.

He took me by the hand and we began walking around outside towards the park. It was finally beginning to warm up out side.

"So how are you doing without the boot on your leg?" He asked trying to distract me.

"It's fine. Now seriously you have something to tell me. What is it? You can tell me anything."

"I didn't get a callback for that audition," he finally said.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay I'm fine with it Rach. But the thing is I made a promise to all the others back at Chicago that I'd come back if I didn't make it..." He continued.

"Oh," was all could say.

"Rachel look at me. I love you so much and I could never be with out you. I brought you out here cause I wanted to ask you something. I want you to come live in Chicago with me, what do you say?"

"Joey, um. This is all happening so fast. I'm still in school-" I tried then he interrupted.

"I know! But only for a few more weeks! I was thinking you should apply to Chicago University! I could have you with me all the time!" He sounded overly excited.

Leave New York? Go live in Chicago? This was all happening to quickly.

All I could manage to say was, "I ..I .."

Chapter 20

"Okay, I will," did I just say that? Did I just agree to leave New York and move to Chicago with Joey?

Before I knew it Joey had already lifted me up and swung me around excitedly screaming, "Oh Rachel! Thank you, you are going to love it!"

"On one condition," I began.

"Anything!"

"You have to be with me when I tell Chelsea! She is already upset about me moving down the block, but a different state...I don't know how she'll handle that." I began to sob. Chelsea and I have been together for almost ten years and going to NYU together was our dream.

Joey cradled me in his arms and kissed me, "Okay, you don't have to make the decision right away, let's go and talk to Chelsea first, how does that sound?"

I nodded, "Thank you."

When we got back to the apartment I noticed Chelsea had already finished all of my packing, she's the best friend there is.

"Chels?" I called as we walked in.

"In here!" she called back from the kitchen.

I tended up and squeezed Joey's hand tightly. He looked at me with his dreamy eyes and long lashes. He was perfect. He was everything I have dreamed of having in a guy. After all the misery I have been though in the past years, I was finally happy.

I've gone through hell and back in my life. When I was eight, my dad got remarried for the second time to my second, and by far the worst step mom, Kerri-Ann. She and her daughter, Olivia, made my life hell for seven years. They would always pretend that I didn't exist or I didn't matter. Olivia was a spoiled brat. She was about six years older than I was. I kept quiet for seven years until I finally broke, I went crazy. When I say I couldn't handle it anymore, I couldn't! I had to go through police, changing phone numbers, and even moving.

Not going back. Not going back. It was getting harder and harder to suppress all of these horrible memories. I looked back at Joey's smiling crooked jaw and that brought me back to reality.

I couldn't help my self, I brought him as close to me as possible. Kissing him stronger than ever, the fireworks were back and more brighter and beautiful than ever. He kissed me back passionately. It was perfect, I was completely distracted.

"Why don't you just get room?" Chelsea appeared.

My face got bright red.

I don't know what got into me, "I think I might move to Chicago!" There I go again, just blurting things out! I should really get that checked.

"Wait, what?" I could hear the tension in her voice.

"Rach, let me explain this alright?" Joey asked gesturing me towards my room.

I nodded and walked into my room and closed the door. It looked so empty, everything was packed up. Did I really want to leave the life I've made here the past three years? I began to think. I have had many bad times here, but then there's the good times with Chelsea. But then there's also Hope and Kristen.

There was a knock on my door. I began to walk towards it. I knew my decision. I was ready.

Chapter 21

The second I opened the door I was tackled by a hug from Chelsea.

"All I'm saying is you better come visit me like all the time!" She exclaimed.

"You mean I can go! You're okay with it!?"

"Of course! Joey explained everything and I understand completely! We're twenty-one, we need to live our life and try new things. I'm just really going to miss you Rach." She sounded happy and sad at the same time.

I squeezed her tightly, " Thank you Chelsea! Thank you!" We were both crying now and laughing at the same time.

"Well I guess now we need to apply you for the University of Chicago! Wow I never thought I'd say that." Chelsea exclaimed, I never thought she'd ever say that either.

-

Everything went by so quickly. It was the last day of the semester, and even possibly my last day at NYU. I was still awaiting for my acceptance letter to the University of Chicago . I was actually pretty nervous.

Chelsea and I met up at our favorite smoothie place after school.

"Have you heard any-" she began.

"No," I interrupted right away taking a long sip of my wild berry smoothie.

"Rachel, don't worry. I'm sure you will soon."

I couldn't handle it, "Joey has to move back to Chicago this weekend! What if I don't get in?! What if this was all too good to be true! I finally find the love of my life and we might have to leave each other just like that-"

"Well, well, well. So your "boyfriend" is already leaving you! I at least thought it would last a tiny bit longer- wait no, I didn't. I still don't understand the fact that someone would want to date an ugly and untalented girl like you is all." It was her, Hope.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the subway station singing for money?" Chelsea played back.

"Ha ha ha. You are just so funny aren't you?" Hope went on.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET OUT OF HERE! SERIOUSLY!" I screamed. I was so tired of dealing with her crap and right now was seriously not a good time.

"Wow. Feisty." She skipped away.

"Damn Rach! Good for you." Chelsea patted me on the back.

"Ugh I'm sorry I'm just so stressed about all of this-" I started and then interrupted by what I saw walking through the door, Joey.

"Rachel! Look what came! Look look look!" He came down and sat next to me placing a formal envelope down on the table in front of me.

There it was. I saw the University of Chicago typed on the front along with the word 'Admissions'. This letter determined my future, and also Joey and I's future.

I was absolutely terrified to open it. "Joey, you open it, please?"

He saw the nervousness on my face and kissed me on the cheek. He opened the letter, read it, put it down, and kissed me in a way like never before. There was so much in this kiss, more than just the normal fireworks. I didn't want to pull away but the question was now killing me.

"Well?" I asked anxiously.

Chelsea already had the paper in her hands and announced, " The University of Chicago just gained a brilliant young wizard!"

Chicago.

Chapter 22

It was so late when we finally landed. It felt so...so different. The Chicago air. It all looked different as well. We just got to the front of Joey and Brian Rosenthal's apartment. I was just getting over the fact that I was dating Joey Richter, but now I was going to be also living with him and Brian! The whole flight Joey was telling me how excited he was for me to meet his friends. The friends who just happen to be my idols who got me through life so far. The StarKids.

We walked up two flights of stairs and there it was. Joey smiled at me and handed me a silver key with a Hufflepuff keychain. "I FOUND this keychain and automatically thought it was right for you!" He said.

"I FIND it to be perfect." I kissed him and began to laugh. Ugh I hated my laugh though. I unlocked the door to find Brian doing some crazy thing on the couch recording it on his phone. Vine? I thought.

"Brian!" Joey screamed bringing Brian's attention to me, "This is her, meet Rachel!"

Brian darted over and hugged me, "Nice to finally meet ya!"

Holy crap Brian just hugged me. Rachel, chill. Just be used to this already gosh! "Nice to meet you too!" I stammered.

"You look exhausted sweetie, let's head to bed," Joey brought me into his room. He had a Blink 182 poster on the door. Only Joey.

We got into bed. He kissed me, "Sweet dreams Rachel. I'm so happy you're here with me."

"Me too," I whispered. I rolled over and closed my eyes.

*Nightmare time*  
I was back in my senior year of high school. Dating...him.  
"Get over here you twat!" Sam shouted from behind the building. There he was, a couple inches taller than me. He had jet black hair and now a bright red, evil looking face. I don't know why I walked over there, I shouldn't have, but it was becoming a normal thing. "What took you so long!" He shouted as he slapped me across the face causing me to land in the dirt. I was crying of course but none of that mattered to him.  
"I'm sorry I was in drama rehearsal-" I tried to explain. "Shut it! You know the drill! Get your ass over here! Now." He yelled. He pulled me forcefully up off the ground. I hated what was to come next, but there was no stopping it. He banged my body up against the wall and pushed his lips against mine. This had been going on at least four times every week since freshmen year. I finally couldn't take it any more. "Sam! Please stop it! Please! Please Sam! Don't-" I was crying my eyes out. "Be quiet ugly face! Or someone might here us." He whispered sinisterly. I heard my name being called. "Rachel! Rachel!" I don't remember this happening that day. "Rachel!" It went again. Sam backed off of me, his face lit up, he looked scared. "Rachel!" It kind of sounded like...Joey? Sam was now gone, I was alone. I fell to the ground and began to sob.

*Back to reality*

"Rachel! Rachel!" It was Joey. He was shaking me. I could feel I was covered in tears. What the hell just happened. "Did you have a nightmare?" He asked. I nodded my head still crying. "It's okay Rachie, I have you now. I promise, I will never let anything bad happen to you. I've got you now," he whispered holding me tightly in his arms.

Chapter 23

It was finally summer! I had three months until I officially started at the University of Chicago, however, today I had to go to the university to set up my classes and meet my teachers. I was actually looking forward to it. New school, fresh start. New school, fresh start. I repeated to myself. I looked over to my right, Joey was still asleep. He looked like an angel, I felt that there was no one else on this earth except Joey and I.

I decided to let him sleep while I got ready. I went over and looked in the closet at my wardrobe. New school, new start.

I hate to admit it but I miss having Chelsea around to help me pick out my clothes. I looked at the time, 8:15am, so it was 9:15am in New York. I decided to call her on face time.

"RACHEL!" She screamed the second she answered, "OMG how is Chicago? Is it really windy or is that just a saying? How's Joey? What's your apartment like? Have you-"

I knew she would go on forever, "Chels! Breathe girl! Everything is good but I need...your help. Yes I know I always refuse your help with this but I need you to help me pick out an outfit!"

"Um yes of course! Duhhhh! So what's the occasion?" She asked.

"Going to the school for the first time to set up my classes, meet the teachers and probably some other students. I have no clue what to wear!" I explained.

"Okay I got this!" She exclaimed with confidence.

After a lot of bickering and arguing we finally decided on a white long sleeved tshirt with pink stripes and black leggings to go.

I left a note on the bed to let Joey know that I should be back in a few hours. I just couldn't wake him, he had stayed up the rest of last night singing "Sidekick" to me while I tried to forget about the nightmare...

*************  
There it was! The University of Chicago. It was really different then NYU but I was excited.

I walked inside and got my class list. First thing that caught my eye, acting. I followed a very undescriptive map towards the class room. I walked in, it was big but not too big. I saw plenty of girls and a few guys. One way I guess I could describe all of them was...very theatrical. The clock stroked eleven am and the teacher began to speak.

"Welcome back everyone! I think we only have a few new people here with us today." He said in a very high pitched overly dramatic tone. My face got red when he said that. He continued, "You can call me Mr. K. I'm not going to bore you with rules and lectures right away since this is just a first meeting. However, I'm going to have you turn your attention to our Theatre President, Miss Tory Rhodes!"

A small group of girls in skin-tight pink mini skirts and white V-necks cheered "Yeah go Tory!" Tory gave them a look signifying it was enough.

She cleared her throat and began, "Hi everyone! Welcome back to another amazing year we are going to have together! Thank you everyone who voted to keep me as your president for the third year in a row! Now, we have many exciting things planned for this upcoming year. I know we still have our whole summer vacation ahead of us but as you know, in theatre we need all the time we can get! So that being said, I have an audition sign up list on the back wall for the first semester musical, WICKED! So go sign up and I can't wait to work with you all after summer! Kisses!"

Well isn't she a perky one. But wow, Wicked!? My dream role had always been Elpheba. I was extremely nervous though, it looked like pretty tough competition here. Everyone who was there already got into one long line in front of the sign up sheet. I stood over on the other side of the room debating if I should audition. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around.

"So are you lost or just new?" It was Tory.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Well you're all alone and everyone who is anyone auditions for the show. Or I'm guessing you just don't want to embarrass your self at a new school is that right? I'm sure it wouldn't make a difference if you audition or not, you look pretty worthless to us anyway. Well hey, I got to go. Welcome to Chicago! See ya." She sounded so snobbish. She skipped off and joined her group of girls, they began laughing obnoxiously. I didn't have to guess what they were laughing at, I knew. Me.

What the hell was her problem, I hadn't even been here that long and someone already hated me. That had to be some record.

"This is going to be fun..." I whispered to my self sarcastically. I slowly shuffled out of the school and began walking back to the apartment. I felt the tears coming.

Chapter 24

I began thinking to myself, "okay Rachel, you have three months before you have to go back there. Just keep thinking about spending an amazing time with Joey."

I came across a store window as I was walking back towards the apartment. I stopped and stared at my reflection in the window. Gross! No wonder Tory said all that, I mean look at me. The frizzy curls I forgot to straiten were all over the place like I had just gotten off a roller coaster. I looked again with disgust, ugh. Hope and Kristen sure weren't kidding when they'd call me "fat ass". I seriously need to stop eating.

My phone buzzed. *From: Joey,  
Hey baby! Hope the meeting thingy went well! Hurry back home when you can, I got something special planned for tonight!*

When I got back I opened the door to the apartment, it seemed to be empty. "Joey? Brian? Hello, any one home?" I called out. No answer. It was late afternoon, why would he tell me to hurry if he wasn't even here? I made the way into the bedroom, there was a note on the bed, but it wasn't the one I left him earlier.

I picked up the sheet of paper and read it, "Rach, I will be back soon to pick you up. Where I'm taking you is still a surprise. I'll give you time to get ready, however, YOU must pick out your OWN CHOICE of clothes, DO NOT call Chelsea! That's right, I heard you two this morning. I want you to wear something that RACHEL would wear because you are you and you are awesome! Love ya, see ya soon!-Joey"

"Oh Joey," I whispered to myself with a smile. I walked over to the closest and then looked at my phone. I shook my head, no calling Chelsea I remembered. Damn. I threw my phone on the bed and had my StarKid playlist playing, it was the only thing I really would listen to.

"Rise up! Like a natural disaster  
We take The Bat, and then we take back the town We harm in harmony, arm in arm we hold our stance In solidarity he hasn't a chance. Rogues are we!" I sang as I rummaged through all of my clothes.

"Wear something that RACHEL would wear," I repeated to myself. After trying on a few different outfits I finally decided on dark gray jeans and a gray cardigan with a black tank top. I went to go check my phone, next thing I knew I was being ninja hugged from behind.

"Guess who!" It was Joey. He spun me around toward him and kissed me. "You. Look. Great! That's something Rachel would wear, and it's perfect. But I need to add something, put this on!" He handed me a blind fold.

"Seriously?" I said laughing.

"Yupp. This is a surprise remember. And this is something I hope you'll never forget! I want it to be perfect!" He explained.

I put on the blind fold and he gave me a piggy back ride to the car since I couldn't see a damn thing. Joey and his crazy ideas...

I could tell we arrived when he opened the car door and I heard a loud group of people scream, "Joey's back!"  
Wait a second. Those voices, very familiar. I couldn't take it. I ripped off the blind fold and jumped out of the car. "Oh. My. God." I muttered to myself.

Chapter 25

There I was. Standing in the presence of some StarKid members. There was Joe Walker, Lauren, Jaime, Dylan with his girlfriend, Julia, and- oh my god, was that Meredith? Holding hands with B-Hol!? They are so adorable! And of corse Rosenthal was there as well.

I kinda stood off to the side while Joey was being ambushed with hugs from his friends. It was so sweet, they all cared about each other so much, it was a StarKid family for sure.

"Rachel! Come here!" I heard Joey call.

I began walking over toward them. Joey pulled me in by my waist. Pulling me into a quick kiss and then making the weird noises he makes after he kissed Bonnie in AVPM. I pulled back, my face was bright red as I looked into the others eyes.

"So this is her, Rachel." Joey said to them.

I was first embraced by Meredith. "Oh it's so nice to finally meet you!"

Then Lauren joined in hugging me, "So Joey wasn't actually making up some fake chick!" She said laughing. "Ohhh I love your curls!" Did Lauren Lopez just compliment my hair?

Next thing I knew we were all in a group hug. This had to have been a dream.

We all went inside and began singing karaoke and dancing like idiots. Jaime and Lauren were up first. The second the first note played I tensed up. "What is this Feeling" from Wicked. I began to hear Tory's voice in the back if my head. Rachel, don't do this, not right now, not here. Look around you, you are surrounded by your idols, your boyfriend. Do you really want them to see you cry like a stupid little baby. Now it was my "voice" yelling at me on the inside, ~Look, the little frumpy baby is going to cry because people think she's worthless! You really think these people are going to like you? Please, no one ever likes you, what makes this any different.~ This needed to stop. I didn't know how to stop this damn voice. I felt the tears coming, Rachel stop. It continued, ~No don't stop. Show them how you really are, a pathetic, fat, ugly, crying baby. That's right, that's exactly who you are.~

I guess the song had ended because everyone began to clap. I started clapping too.

"So who's up next?" Julia asked.

"Rachel! Rachel! Rachel!" Joey started to chant like an eight year old. I shot him an uncomfortable glance, but it was too late. Everyone began chanting my name as well. I knew I had no choice. There was only one person on my mind right now, Tory. I knew what I wanted to sing. I was blinded by anger and the fighting back of tears. I grabbed the mic and whispered the song to Julia. She nodded and it began to play.

"It starts with not questioning the answers  
And giving up before you've begun  
It locks all the doors  
Increases the pressure  
And in a flash  
Your time is up before it's done  
And you won't know how it can feel  
To feel at all" I started to sing. What the hell was I doing. I hated singing in front of people. I couldn't even sing.  
"So I say no to status quo  
Who wants to be like the rest  
And deny the best that I'm meant for  
I will show the status quo  
Who wants to be normal  
I'll never conform  
I will be content to resent the status quo" Tory. Tory. Tory. I continued to think while I was singing.

"I'll kick down the walls around me  
They don't know how strong I am  
I'm not defined by boundaries  
They will never understand  
I'm so much more" Then a of a sudden I looked up from the baby blue carpet I was staring at while I was trying not to cry. I pictured her, Tory, standing over against the was giving me an evil stare. She was with her slutty friends and they started laughing. I couldn't take it anymore. The tears came down but I wasn't finished. I'll show her, I thought to my self. Then I went full out in song.

"Than status quo  
Who cares about being another pipe dreamer  
Stuck on the bottom floor  
And I know  
It's time to go  
So maybe I've gotten everything that I wanted  
But I think that I might have made it so  
When I said no, no, no  
To status quo" She was gone now. It felt good. She's not worth it. ~You're the one who's not worth it~ The voice was back. I had to finish the song.  
"Cause I am a starship ranger  
I'm gonna do everything I can  
To always be a starship ranger  
Cause it's everything  
It's everything I am" I was done. I ran into Joey'a arms and squeezed him tightly. Everyone was cheering.

"Holy shit! She's got skill," I heard Lauren scream.

"Damn Joey! You didn't tell us that!" Jaime joined in.

I stayed in Joey's arms for most of the night, I knew he didn't mind.

It started to get late and some of them started to head home. Joey could see I was getting tired and suggested we better head out. I went to say goodbye to Meredith, Jaime, and Lauren while Joey went over to the guys.

"It was seriously so nice to meet you girls tonight," I said.

"We loved to finally meet you! We think it's finally great Joey found someone after what happened with that girl...what was her name?" Jaime asked.

Lauren answered for her,"Brittany."

"Oh yeah! Well let's just say you are a million times better. I ACTUALLY like you! Oh here we tots need to get your number!" Meredith said handing me her phone.

I started feeling better. No voices. No Tory. I am not going to let anyone else get me down.

Chapter 26

*Joey's POV*

It was 8:30 in the morning, Rachel was still asleep. We had gotten home late last night after being at Lauren and Jaime's apartment. She actually looked happy for once sleeping. She wasn't shaking, tensed, or even crying. That's the reason I planned last night, she needed that. I went out into the living room, Brian must have already left for his rehearsal. There was a medium sized brown cardboard box sitting by the door, the label read that it was from New York. I pulled it open. There was a sheet of paper on top of the contents. *Hey Rach! Found some stuff you left behind! -Chelsea* I started to rummage inside. There were some stuff animals, a few books, Harry Potter of course. Wait, what's this? It seemed like a tattered old school note book. I began reading the first page, it was dated a few years ago.

~

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**


End file.
